A Scary Story
by AcaciaDawn105
Summary: This is a story that I started working on tonight...too many hours on CreepyPasta FB page. Retelling of strange occurences, may or may not be true. Go through, give me some feed back so I can make it better. Thanks guys.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Shapes In The Shadows**_

There comes a time, when every living soul on this planet disappears. No matter how good and pure something is, it will, just as everything else on this god-forsaken rock, be gone.

However, not everything is as it seems. Pretty faces hide the most hideous monsters.

Don't you remember being afraid of the dark as a child? Maybe long into your adult life? Did you ever know why you were afraid? Most of us don't. I was never afraid of the dark, not when I was in a safe place, like my parents' bed. It wasn't until I was six years old that I truly began to fear, not the dark, but that which hid within it. Of course, that was a harmless little thing. When "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" came out on VHS, my mother bought it for me, because I had loved the book. We waited until my younger brothers had gone to bed, and then put it on. By the time the movie was over, it was very dark outside.

My mother told me to go to bed, so I gave her a kiss goodnight, then walked the small hallway to my room. There it was, not moving, just standing dauntingly while I stared at it. I stood there, not wanting to open the door, for fear of what I might find on the other side.

"Why aren't you in bed yet, young lady?" Mom asked me.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That Voldemort is hiding in my room, waiting to kill me like he did Lilly and James."

"You silly little girl, there's no one in your room. Go to bed."

Then she continued on her way and closed the door to her room. I stood there for a few moments before cracking the door open a little at a time. Very quickly, I turned on the light, only to see nothing there. That didn't stop me from worrying. I quickly dressed for bed, before flicking the light off and practically jumping to my bed. It didn't help that I had no blinds on my window…or that we lived on the first floor of a split level house. It also didn't help that we lived in a neighborhood where criminals ran through our back yard to escape the police.

It didn't take long for the paranoia to set in. Every night since then, I have seen them. The shapes we all pass off as just weird shadows on the wall. You cannot escape them, for they watch every move you make. It doesn't matter how many times you call for your parents, or how many weapons you keep within reach of your bed, they never go away.

Come on, I can't be the only person who's ever noticed them, can I? You probably wouldn't be reading this far into the prison I call my mind if you hadn't. Most people might think they go away when you get older…but they don't. At least, mine didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Nightmare Walk**_

As a child, you are more perceptive than adults. This much has been proven. But what if the perception wasn't just to the daylight world that everyone hopes you don't realize? It's not. As a child, you can see the monsters that hide from mommy and daddy when they come to tuck you into bed and check your closet just to appease you. But it isn't you that needs to be appeased, is it? Have you ever wondered what the monsters want or why they haunt your room?

Let me tell you a story…

Beyond this visible world, there are hundreds of other planes, unforeseen to the human eye. However, some of us are lucky…or unfortunate, enough to see them. As I said before, children are more perceptive, therefore, they can also see into the next dimension.

When I was in eighth grade, my friend Kathrin and I were walking to her house. We decided to stop in the huge empty field behind the high school. There was nothing around for at least a hundred feet, and it was only a few small pine trees. We found some rock and created our own fairy circle. If you don't know what that is, then why are you reading this book?

At the time I was very into the idea that I was a witch. I was always looking for fairies and goblins and the like all around me. To her credit, Kathrin was a Wiccan, and encouraged me when we talked about these things.

Anyway, we sat in this circle for a bit. At one point, Kathrin leaned back to take a cat nap, while I continued to "meditate" with my eyes closed. After about fifteen minutes, I felt something moving. Some being, not all that big, about the size of a squirrel, ran between us, from my right to left, making the strangest noise I had ever heard…or have heard since. It was a cross between a chattering and a giggle, almost like someone melded a chipmunk and a child together. Kathrin bolted upright just as my eyes snapped open. We both looked off to the side, but saw nothing. There was no squirrel-sized creature running away from us, nor a bird in the sky that could have made that sound…we were completely and utterly alone.

I spoke with Kathrin about it several times afterwards. Neither of us could ever figure what it could have possibly been, though we both had our ideas. How could it have just disappeared without a trace? Was it even a normal animal from our world, or was it something more? My mother attempted to pass it off as simply a chipmunk or bird that passed us and we didn't react fast enough to see it…

But how could we not have? It hadn't been half a second before we looked around. This experience has haunted me, driven me nearly mad trying to figure it out. What was it? What was it doing there? Or maybe…what did it want with two young girls?

I believe that each person exists on many different levels of being, that some can reach farther than others, and that all of us are influenced by the forces that we touch.

For instance, one of my grandmothers, we'll call her C, is devoutly Catholic. She goes to mass every chance she gets, prays her rosary every single day, and often sends us children religious mementos. Meanwhile, another grandparent, M, of mine is not so much an atheist so much as he just isn't all that religious. However, he's more of an opportunist kind of person than anything. What causes people to function differently like that? I think that it is the planes on which we exist. I think Grandma C is touched by the plane of what we humans might call angels. Meanwhile, Grandpa M isn't really touched by a plane of evil…more like some sort of hypocritical plane mixed with a hint of aggressive.

One of my brothers, A, is usually very quiet, with the temper of a bull when the red flag goes up. He is more of a worker bee than anything else, since he thrives by others telling what to do. This makes me believe that he exists on a more animalistic plane, one where the beast, though not necessarily of the fearful kind, rules the spirit. Also, anyone who has ever seen him run on all fours might think this as well…it's kind of creepy. The way he growls at those who anger or annoy him, and the general brute force that is this tall, gangly teenager, is astounding. And his fascination with dragons never ceases to amaze me.

Brother D is all science and logic and proving the other person wrong…or just coming up with really, really weird questions. Perhaps his main plane is all numbers and mechanics, as he is a robotics nerd. Though he can do things without being told, he won't if he isn't.

Now, Brother C, the youngest, is still developing, so his planes are a bit harder to read. C is more of a temper tantrum thrower. When he doesn't get his way, he pouts, throws a fit, or even screams like someone is trying to kill him. To me, he seems more fearful, causing me to wonder what haunts his planes at night.

Now, I know by now you're probably wondering, "Well, what about the author? What 'plane' of insanity does she exist on?"

Well…you'll just have to deduce that for yourself.


End file.
